Dalton Black
Dalton Black is the former third and now Beta of the Colorado Pack. He is the mate of the Gypsy Healer, Jewel Stone. History His family were accused of practicing witchcraft and he was drugged by a physician as was his father. They were both forced to watch in horror as his mother was tortured until she died. Dalton and his father were unable to break the chains holding them because the drugs prevented their communication with their wolves. They went to torture Dalton's father but found him dead, as he and his wife were bonded. Dalton was confronted by a young woman called Gwen, who longed for him to be her husband, who then proceeded to have men torture him in the day and kiss him and whisper lovingly to him at night while he was still drugged. He pretended to be weaker than he was, so less of the drug was administered. Gwen told Dalton that he had one last chance to become her husband before she would have him killed. Dalton managed to escape with the aid of his wolf, but the torture he had received made him more wolf than man. He used women for pleasure (though he never forced them) and left them, seeing them as human and beneath him. A sane wolf would never touch another woman besides his mate, but Dalton had lost all of his respect. He killed men who were committed for terrible crimes and allowed them to see him partly phased before he slayed them. This continued for years, and when the Alpha of the area he was in heard of his crimes, Dalton would slip away undetected until he reached Colorado, which was under the Alpha; Dillon Jacobs. Dillon never alerted Dalton of his presence and when Dalton entered a 'brothel', one that supernatural species visited often (though never usually wolves because of their honorable nature towards their mates), he met a beautiful woman, more beautiful than any he had seen before (save Jewel) but he felt there was something familiar about her, though he couldn't place it. He chose her as his companion for the night. However, once they were alone, she whispered something in his ear which he had heard many years before. Her voice changed to Gwen's and when he pulled back to look, he saw Gwen above him. His wolf took control and he pushed her away violently, calling her choice names. Once Gwen realized Dalton had once again rejected her, she pulled out a knife from her stockings and cut a shallow line on her throat. Dalton stood frozen, unsure what was happening. Gwen then tore open the front of dress to expose herself and mused her hair. She began to scream like a mad woman, claiming Dalton had performed an unforgivable act. A wolf burst into the room, Kale, the Beta of the Irish Pack and started towards Dalton. Dalton phased and jumped through the window, escaping into the night. A year later, when Dalton heard a woman screaming at night that her child had been abducted, Dalton and his wolf went in pursuit of the kidnapper. Dalton was shocked to see it was Gwen, but she had been practicing witchcraft and held a knife in her hand, ready to kill the innocent child to become part of a coven. Dalton reacted quickly and stepped out of the shadows, telling her that he loved her all along and was just too scared to admit it. It managed to get her away from the baby, and when it did, Dalton struck and killed her. He hadn't realized that the mother and townspeople had witnessed the encounter, and being on the edge of the Colorado border, he was confronted by Dillon, who told him he would no longer allow his behavior on his territory or another. Dalton was given the choice of becoming a member of Dillon's pack or being destroyed. Dalton agreed to be part of the pack and was frequently challenged until he was placed as third. Appearance Dalton is tall and muscular like nearly all wolves and has high cheekbones, short hair and eyes so blue they are nearly transparent. Personality Dalton is a quiet, intimidating wolf who is locked in a furious battle with his past. He is filled with rage, but is loving, caring and concerned when he is around Jewel. Wolf Form He is a large grey wolf with glowing blue eyes. Healers can sense the pain radiating from Dalton's wolf because of his traumatic past. Dalton's wolf has a strong hold over Dalton and is more in control than him.